B A B
by all4animegirl
Summary: Birthday fic for Naru-chan! Kyaa!


Disclaimer: Really, if I owned this whole thing, I wouldn't bother cramping my fingers up to type this all out, now would I?

_**Dedicated to: Festival Friday **_(because the Kyuubi Festival is mentioned in the story, and it's Friday.)

* * *

Blue Against Black

Why didn't you stay? I thought we had a connection. I thought we were at least acquaintances. If you weren't my best friend, were you even my friend? Were you even my rival, then?

You seemed to like navy blue. I wore some for you. No one ever noticed, but I prefer your colors over my own. Did you leave because I didn't wear enough blue? Was it because when you showed up at the Chuunin Exams wearing black, I was still wearing blue?

If I had been able to change along with you, I would have. I got so worried when I saw you fighting Gaara. Did you wear black to hide yourself? Were you afraid to see the red that might come from Gaara? Why?

So, why did you leave? I don't want some half-assed remark about avenging your clan. I want the truth. Why did you leave? No, I don't mean Konoha. I was sure you'd leave eventually. What I want to know is, why did you leave _me_? Was I not good enough for you? Was it because you needed someone who could keep up, without slowing you down?

If I could've progressed when you did, would you still have shoved that Chidori down my chest? If I wasn't such a nuisance, such a hindrance to bring along, would you have considered taking me with you to Orochimaru?

I could be less annoying. I could be less bright. I could even go to such lengths as to slash my throat open if it would only prove that I can change. I can change for you, Sasuke. I really can.

I wonder what you're doing right now. Are you still healing? No, I probably wasn't strong enough to even wound you so severely. Are you wearing new clothes? You probably are. What a way to spite me, huh? While I'm _still_ wearing orange and navy blue, you're already wearing Kami knows what.

I wonder about you. Sasuke. What are you doing right now?

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't stay. We had such a strong connection; it's really a shame that I had to go. I don't know what we were. We could have been acquaintances, at the least. I was your best friend, I know. We were friends before we even became Team 7. I had fun being your rival too.

I like navy blue. I really do. Don't think I didn't notice what you were trying to do. You wear my colors secretly and inconspicuously, hoping that I will acknowledge you. For your conscience, I didn't leave because you weren't wearing the right colors. When I showed up at the Chuunin Exams, I was hoping you wouldn't change into black like I did.

I was feeling so dark and vengeful at the time. I'd hate for you to feel that too. To be honest, when I fought Gaara, I was scared. I wore black to disguise my feelings. Everyone knows that we wear what we feel, and when we don't want to show how we feel, we must wear white or black. The black means that I wasn't ready to show everyone how I was so hell-bent on my dark desires.

I was afraid, so afraid of Gaara's red. Blood. Beautiful, but deadly. Like poison that you never want to touch, but can't see enough of. That's why we are ninja. We see this always. Beautiful, red blood that stains your soul, and yet, you are still pure, Naruto.

I didn't leave you, Naruto. Even if I did, it was for your own good. Spiritually, I will remain with you, always. Mentally, my thoughts travel around you. And, by my heart, my feelings will always revolve around you. You weren't as good as me, true. But, what you really should have asked me… 'Why are you leaving? Am I not worthy of you?' I could have truthfully answered, 'No, we are not equal….. You are, by far, much better than I could ever hope to be.'

If you had my black heart, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to shove that Chidori down your chest. You'd have been all over me with your Rasengan before I could even hope to dodge it or block it. I would never consider bringing you to such a vile and dangerous place for your well-being. Though you are stronger than me, and I can admit that, you will never be able to handle Orochimaru. You're too bright, too optimistic, too hopeful and pure. You'd grow sick at his experiments, you'd turn pale from lack of sun, and I would never put you through that, Naruto.

What you probably don't realize, Naruto, is that I don't _want_ you to change. I'm sure you could conform to fit _my _needs just fine, but I don't want that to happen to someone like you. I don't want you to become emotionless, cruel, harsh. If I have to hurt you to protect you, I'll gladly do just that.

You're much more powerful than given credit for, dobe. Kabuto has been able to heal my more severe wounds, but I've got quite a few sore muscles and I managed to sustain a few black and blue bruises. It's not to spite you, but I need to feel blank, and empty, now. I'm wearing white. I can't let the snake read my mind.

Please, please don't worry about me, dobe. I'm fine… for now, at least.

* * *

**OWARI**

Well, what did you think of the story? Can you understand the plot? Why don't I explain a few things? Colors are symbolic in here. If you're not a poetry type, you might not have been able to get most of it. It is slightly romantic, but mostly about friendship, because there was no chance, or time, to build on top of that.

Naruto is very close to falling in love with Sasuke, but he still thinks it's just a brotherly friendship. While on the other hand, Sasuke knows that he cares about Naruto; he just can't admit that to him or else he'll have to stay in Konoha or bring Naruto with him to Orochimaru.

Doesn't Gaara seem like he's only there to fill in a memory? He's not. In case you couldn't catch it, Gaara is an obstacle for their love. You can picture it however you want, but he's simply an obstacle between them.

Now, for Orochimaru. He's another obstacle, but one that Sasuke cannot cross just yet…

* * *

-3 years later- (You thought this was a sad-ending story, didn't you?)

Sasuke. Where are you? I haven't been thinking of you lately. What are you doing right now? I wonder if you've killed Itachi yet. Actually, if you have, I probably wouldn't have as much to worry about. Akatsuki's been getting more prominent lately. We had to save Gaara from death some months ago, although, he was technically brought back from death. Sigh. If only I could see you again. I really miss you, Sasuke. You bastard! When are you just going to come home, already?!

It's… October 10th. The day of the Kyuubi Festival. My birthday. I got a bunch of presents today. Sakura-chan even gave me a kiss on the cheek. You would think that I'd be cheering for joy throughout the village, wouldn't you? Well, I'm not.

I've finally come to terms with my feelings. I love you. You're the only one I'd want a kiss from. Sasuke, please hurry up and just come home. Come back to me. I'll do anything just to see your face again. I'd give anything to see you smile at me. But, I'd give up my life and dreams just to hear you say, "I love you," to me.

I hope that bastard Orochimaru didn't take over your body yet. There are still so many things that I haven't told you.

I'm wearing black, now, along with my orange. I'll bet I'm too late to keep up with you, anyway. No one suspects our connection yet. It's still simple friendship to them, all of them. They'll never understand the pain I went through. Seeing you leave, it broke my heart.

I… I want to… know you again. I want to touch you, feel you, just to be sure that you're really there.

* * *

Naruto. I'm coming back soon. I've had you in my dreams every night, since I left. Sometimes, we're holding hands, smiling at each other. Other times, we're grinding against each other, kissing as if our lives depended on it. But, my guilt can't be contained. I would have nightmares too. Your cold, lifeless body against mine. Your pale hand gripping onto me as you left this life. Your icy blue eyes, staring at me, blaming me for all the pain you're going through. I would wake up in tears, fearful of it coming true.

It's October, finally. Don't think I forgot about your birthday, dobe. One of my most hated and most favorite days of the year. I hate it, because the villagers are especially cruel to you on that day. I love it, because it's the day you were brought into the world, the day I had a chance to live and meet you. Favoring it overrules hating it any day.

I've known for years, now. I love you, Naruto. I love everything about you. Your sweet smile, your boisterous attitude, your wonderful instinct to please, just, everything. But, I know you'd never feel the same way. Still, I'd like to confess someday.

I got rid of Orochimaru a few weeks ago. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo helped me find Itachi too. I've killed him. They're going to travel together to achieve their own goals, the ones that Orochimaru got in the way of. I have only one last goal to accomplish.

I can't wait to see how you've changed. Maybe I'll come back to find a handsome man in place of the adorable boy I used to know? Will I meet an innocent teenager, or will I see a naïve boy? I hope you're still you inside.

I'm… I'm coming… home again. I'm returning to you, to love you, even if you don't care anymore.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Ah, such a beautiful day. I'm glad the villagers have decided not to throw rocks this year. It's been harder to pay for the broken windows ever since… that incident." An orange-and-black-clad ninja voiced out to no one in particular.

Not too far away, a raven-haired teenager about 15 years old watches from the cover of leaves and branches. 'Soon, I'll be able to apologize, and say everything that I've wanted to say for years.'

Naruto heard a rustling a few meters away. He looked over to the forest, narrowing his eyes at the area. Deciding to check it out, he used ninja stealth to creep over to the unsuspecting person.

That wasn't such a good idea, considering that unsuspecting person was Sasuke.

"Teme! What are you doing here?!" Birds flew away at the loud cry.

Sasuke winced at hearing the harsh tone of who he planned to confess to. He immediately put on a mask. "Hn, dobe, I figured you'd be glad to have me back. But, if you're so adamant about me staying out of your precious village, I could just leave." He smirks, feeling his heart clench at hiding from Naruto.

Naruto stands stock still. The only things going through his mind are 'Sasuke's back!' and 'I feel like seafood ramen today.' He blinked at the last one.

Slowly, as if he would simply disappear right before his eyes, Naruto raised his hand to place it on his friend's shoulder.

Sasuke expected a hit, so he flinched away at the hand. Seeing this, Naruto frowned sadly. He put down his hand and spoke softly. "Is it really that bad to be near me?"

Hearing this, Sasuke sat up straighter. "What do you mean, dobe?"

"Am I still such a burden on you?" A whisper, hardly audible, but still painful to hear.

Shocked, his eyes widened and he looked down. 'Is that what Naruto thinks? Perhaps I should correct him on that.' He smirked, but from the shadow over his face, Naruto couldn't see that.

He felt his eyes burning. Sasuke didn't care about him at all! 'That bastard! Playing with my emotions like this!'

He stood up, walking away briskly. Surprised, Sasuke followed suit, and they were soon pacing back into the village.

Of course, news of the returned Uchiha brought quite the crowd. They were fighting their way through the stampede. Naruto was aiming to get home, but Sasuke was just trying not to get crushed by squealing fangirls, or trampled by rushing ninja.

When they finally reached Naruto's apartment, he turned around and glared at the dark-haired male. "Bastard, you need to go see the Hokage. The village is probably glad to have you back."

Sasuke smirked. "Hm? The Hokage can wait. I came to see you, not some old lady." He backed Naruto into a wall, pressing their bodies extremely close to each other.

"S-sasuke? W-what are y-you doing?" He gulped. His eyes darted frantically around, back and forth, looking for an escape route. Unfortunately, the windows were shut tight and the door had been previously locked.

Sasuke brought his face closer to the younger teen. He could feel their breaths mingling. He placed a soft, subtle peck on the moist, pink lips. Stunned, Naruto could do nothing but hope that this wasn't a dream. He was kissing Sasuke! Of all the presents he'd gotten that day, this was probably the only one he'd cherish for years.

Sasuke moved on to that smooth neck, just waiting to be ravished. Soon, they were humping against each other. Naruto was in Heaven. 'Kami-sama, I _really_ hope this isn't a dream.'

Sasuke was jumping for joy. 'I've finally got him to respond to me! Maybe he does love me, after all! Yatta!' As you can see, he was having one hell of a party up there.

Crying out their releases simultaneously, they slumped down to the floor.

Panting, Sasuke murmured, "I love you, Naruto. I always have, and I always will."

Hearing these sincere words coming out of the Uchiha's wonderful lips, he blushed an interesting shade of pink. "L-love you too, Sasu-koi."

They lay there, gasping for air. Suddenly, Sasuke perked up as if he remembered something, which, he did.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he burst into tears.

"Naruto! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, you bastard. I'm just so happy!" He cried, embracing his new lover.

They sat in silence, enjoying the presence of each other.

This time, Naruto perked up. "We still have to take you to see the Hokage! Let's go!"

And so, that's how our last Uchiha found himself being dragged halfway across the village.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Look who's back!" He burst through the door.

"Brat, haven't I told you before not to burst in when I'm having a meeting?!"

"But, Sasuke's back!"

"I heard. He's already been reinstated as a ninja, seeing as he came back on his own. Now get the hell out of my office!"

Slamming the door, Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, Sasu-teme, let's go home!"

Sasuke smirked. "You'll be living with me from now on, no excuses. Let's go."

He walked off, leaving a very confused, but happy, Naruto to trail behind him. They had quite the mob to deal with once they exited the building. Making it back to the Uchiha Mansion, they settled in and lived well, that is, until Naruto had to return to his apartment to move his things into the Mansion. Then, they lived well, forever (until they died, that is.)

Okay, now this is the real **OWARI**


End file.
